


Black Cat

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-02
Updated: 2006-01-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Damn, your dorkiness on Roman History is sexy."





	Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Black Cat**

**by:** Montiese 

**Character(s):** Nancy, Lauren  
**Pairing(s):** Nancy/Lauren  
**Category(s):** Romance, Slash   
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Summary:** "Damn, your dorkiness on Roman History is sexy."  
**Written:** 2005-10-07   
**Author's Note:** This is #17 in the **Love Connection** series. 

Nancy walked in the door at midnight. God, negotiations for a trip to China should not be as complicated as they were. The sudden jolt of heat in the house made Nancy shudder as she put her coat and hat in the downstairs closet. She had made it to Friday, and she would use the snow as an excuse to do her work from home tomorrow. It was a few weeks from Christmas, she and Lauren had to take Fitz to see Santa soon. They also had to help him with this year's Christmas list. Going into the kitchen, the National Security Advisor smiled. Lauren left a pot of coffee on. Thank God, because Nancy definitely needed something warm coursing through her veins. 

As she added cream and Splenda to her coffee, Nancy sighed when she felt arms encircle her waist. She leaned into Lauren. 

"Hey baby." 

"Your skin's cold." Lauren murmured, kissing her nape of her neck. 

"Not for long." 

Nancy laughed as Lauren pulled the pins out of her hair and let it fall to her shoulders. 

"You didn't have to wait up baby. I know how busy you and Maggie have been." 

"Nonsense. I wanted to see you tonight. C'mon, let's go to bed Dr. McNally." 

Nancy slipped her hand in Lauren's, letting her guide her up the stairs. She stopped to check on Fitz, as she did every night. He was tuckered out from a strenuous day at kindergarten. Nancy bent to kiss his face, whispering that he have sweet dreams. Walking into the bedroom, she smiled at Lauren. The TV was on History International; there was a special on about the reign of Nero. 

"You are up to something." Nancy said. 

She closed the door and began to undress as Lauren watched TV. 

"You're paranoid." She replied. "I just wanted to wait up for you. For almost two weeks, we have been playing tag. I missed you boo boo." 

"Aw, I missed you too. I'm sorry that I have been so busy." 

"No. I promised myself when you became National Security Advisor again that I would do my best never to moan about the hours. I just wanted to see you tonight." 

"Well, here I am." 

Nancy dressed in purple flannel pajama pants and a lavender tank top. Lauren smiled, holding out her arms. Nancy relaxed in her embrace with a good cup of coffee…it did not get much better. 

"What was Claudius thinking, naming this psychopath his successor?" Lauren asked. She had settled into stroking Nancy's hair. The National Security Advisor purred. "Mmm, boo boo kitty." 

"Claudius was tricked into naming Nero his successor. He was married to Nero's mother, who was also his niece. See the sick things that happen when you marry in the bloodline like that?" 

"I thought Messalina was Claudius's wife." 

"You didn't read Claudius, the God did you? Messalina died and Agrippanilla, or whatever the hell her name was, moved in on him. She had been spared during the murders of Caligula and the gang. It was all calculated." 

"Damn, your dorkiness on Roman history is sexy." 

Nancy laughed, purring again from Lauren's touch. 

"Is it?" she asked. 

"Mmm hmm. Tell me something else." 

"Well, Germanicus was to follow Tiberius, since he did not have any sons of his own. But his son, Caligula, wanted the position. Even though he was only about eight, maybe younger, he drove his father crazy by making him think that he heard voices in his head. Germanicus went insane and died of the fever." 

"Wow, really?" 

"That's how the story goes." 

"That's abysmal. But when you tell it I get turned on." 

"How turned on?" Nancy asked, shifting her weight so that her body nearly covered Lauren's. 

"See for yourself Doc." 

Nancy smiled, untying the bathrobe and pushing it off Lauren's shoulders. 

"You are so…Holy Moses." 

"What's up Doc?" Lauren asked. 

"Lauren, there is a panther…my God." 

Nancy ran her fingers across the raised skin. On Lauren's hip was a black panther walking. His tail went down her thigh, still likely to be covered if she wore shorts. He was a beautiful cat, muscular and regal, with haunting brown eyes. 

"How long have you had this?" Nancy asked. 

"Two and half weeks. Isn't it funny how so much time spans between us seeing each other naked?" 

"Definitely. This is amazing. Why did you do this?" 

Nancy pulled her into her arms and Lauren caressed her face. 

"Because I love you. It means a lot more than your name tattooed on my ass." 

"Oh, that would be sexy too. But this is so much better." 

Nancy kissed her passionately. Lauren slid her leg over Nancy and the National Security Advisor caressed her tattoo and her buttocks. Lauren pulled away. 

"Take off those clothes." She said. 

Nancy shook her head. She turned over on her back and sat Lauren on top of her. They were kissing again; Lauren kneaded Nancy's breasts on top of her tank top. Nancy moaned into their kiss. 

"Mmm baby, move up please." 

Lauren smiled, moving her body up on the bed until Nancy's face was between her thighs. She kissed Lauren's thighs softly until she whined. Shivers went up her spine when Nancy bit the sensitive skin. 

"Uhh, oh yes." 

Nancy's tongue stroked her clit and Lauren cried out. She pulled away, blowing on her wife's sex. 

"Nancy!" 

Spreading her lips Nancy began to suck and lick her clit. 

"Oh shit! Oh lord, Nancy! Oh love, oh God!" 

Lauren held onto the headboard for dear life, thrusting herself against Nancy's eager mouth as she arched her back. Nancy's other hand trailed along her stomach and further down, pressing on Lauren's pelvis. 

"Oh God! I'm coming! I'm coming!" 

As the waves crashed over her, it all went black and Lauren felt herself falling onto the bed. She lay on her side for a while, sighing as Nancy kissed down her spine and across her buttocks. She pulled Lauren against her, sliding her fingers inside her. 

"I love you so much." Nancy whispered as she thrust in and out of her. "Do you know how sexy you are? Do you know how much you turn me on? I think about it all the time." 

"Nancy!" Lauren squealed, pressing into her and throwing her head back. 

Nancy took her other hand and tweaked her nipple. 

"I wish you were facing me right now so I could suck those pretty little nipples of yours. I love how they stand at attention with the slightest breeze." 

She'd slowed down the thrusting…prolonged Lauren's pleasure before the inevitable release. 

"Keep talking!" Lauren gasped. "Keep talking!" 

"Do you know how wet I get listening to you gasp baby; listening to you moan? All I want to do is satisfy you. I want you to scratch and beg, and cry my name in pleasure…drown in your longing for me." 

"Nancy! Oh God!" 

Lauren climaxed, collapsing against Nancy and struggling to catch her breath. 

"Wow. Wow that was fantastic." 

"Yeah it was OK." Nancy replied. 

"Shut up." Lauren slapped her leg. "So, you like the tattoo?" 

"Like it? Damn baby, its cool. That's the only word I can think of…fucking cool." 

Lauren laughed. 

"Fucking cool. I believe that may be two words boo boo." 

She turned over, running her tongue over Nancy's lips. 

"Mmm, we're not done are we?" 

"Nope. You think the tattoo shows how much I love you. You ain't seen nothing yet." 


End file.
